Meteor Period
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: In which Sephiroth summons the all powerful METEOR and Cloud realizes that METEOR is not what it seems to be. One-shot.


**METEOR. Period.**

* * *

><p>There was he again. Cloud never understood his psycho tendencies. Sephiroth just did what he wanted. And what about Cloud? Did anybody care? Noooo, its Sephiroth this and Sephiroth that! Jeez.<p>

And right now, here the said-psychopath was, trying to hack-no sorry, _slice_ off Cloud's head again. But the Buster sword was always there-his faithful hacking weapon. Thus, he hacked away at all the objects and buildings Sephiroth was tossing at him. So far, he had scratches and bruises and bumps all over him, while the General had none. Oh, the agony of being SMIRKED, _smirked _at, by the sex-on-legs General. Cloud was pissed, very much. He has to go home and watch the baseball match for Christ's sake! And Denzel was playing in that said match! If he didn't watch it, there would definitely be no end to Denzel's continuous complaints. What would he say?

'I'm sorry I couldn't come, Denzel, but Sephiroth was trying to gouge my eyes out with the Masamune…'

Oh no, never. Denzel would gouge out his eyes with a spoon then!

So, he pumped up a bit more at their fighting, preparing to do the Omni-slash. Sephiroth, sensing the sudden change in the fighting style and power increase of the puppet's, prepared to summon the all-dreadful, METEOR. Yes, the METEOR. Read the capitals, METEOR.

Cloud sensing this in turn, tried his vey best to break off Sephiroth's concentration, swinging his sword at every unguarded spot he could find. But sadly, Sephiroth has no such thing called as a unguarded place, because from the tender age of 13 he learnt the self mechanism of dodging 'fan girls.' As such, he was impeccably perfect at swaying in and out of Cloud's, most likely, wild swings at his masculinity. That is to say, his muscles. -Drool-

"Hey, I got muscles too, ya know…?" Cloud said.

"I don't care. You don't show them a lot." I said.

"Ah, jealous now, puppet?" Sephiroth said.

"Shut it, you!" Cloud exclaimed and then proceeded to block the oncoming attacks from the General. He could hear that collision, that very friction of the METEOR and the atmosphere. In fact, in the very situation, he could see his shadow crawl in forward of him, as if the METEOR was right behind him. He closed his eyes, concentrated on his mana, and then hoped that the METEOR would be a bit delayed at least, so that he could execute Omni-slash.

And then, the least expected thing (Cloud thought the General would kill him in that small lil nanosecond he closed his eyes) from the sex-on-legs was very much unexpected.

"MWAHAHAA-"

Cloud ignored it, his eyebrows very close to his hairline, or in other words, disappearing in the mess of feathers known as his hair. Apparently Sephiroth wasn't giving a damn, because Cloud swore that he would've been dead by now. Or, he just wanted to laugh maniacally like the evil sexy villain he is. Latter one preferably.

So, taking this chance, he concentrated even more, and suddenly, before he even knew it, the noise of he incoming METEOR increased by billion decibels. And then-

**POINK!**

Cloud blinked. He turned and saw the Shera. And when he looked down, he noticed a really edgy hand-sized rock that was kinda red at some spots, glowing and also smoking at the same time. Then, he looked up again, turned around, saw his shadow and turned back around again. Then, he stared into the headlights of the Shera, and also, remembered the silent mode of Shera's for stealth entry and stuff. Then, he remembered his heightened hearing and of many other senses.

Cloud swore he could still hear Sephiroth's maniacal laughter.

And he just wanted to bang his head on the Buster sword.

* * *

><p>+~o.o~+<p>

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck is Spiky standing there like a nut crack?" Cid asked, somehow trying not to get his cigarette to fall and steer at the same time or look at Cloud and hear Sephiroth's maniacal evil laughter at the same time.<p>

"If I did'n' kno' bette', I'd say tha' the bastard's high on crac'." Barret said, his voice gruff and very much not-surprised at Cloud's density.

"I'm sure Cloud must have his reasons…" Tifa just simply said with her mouth wide open while staring at Cloud turning around and around like as if in a ballet session or something.

Yuffie had no comment. She was busy laughing her head off at Spiky and was somehow managing to say that Sephiroth's maniacal laughter was making him look like a clichéd actor.

Cait Sith was busy recording the event and Nanaki just blanked out.

Vincent has no comment either. He was just shaking his head. And trying not to laugh. That'd be so **not** emo.


End file.
